


The Art of Wearing Matching Shoes.

by cyb3rb0yfri3nd



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: One Shot, Shopping, Short One Shot, This is supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyb3rb0yfri3nd/pseuds/cyb3rb0yfri3nd
Summary: “Karma wasn’t sure how Nagisa managed to convince him to do this, but it was impressive.God help him, if Asano sees this he might transfer schools.”
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Art of Wearing Matching Shoes.

They were in a mall, a class outing is taking place. Well, it isn’t really a class outing anymore if only four people showed up.

Kayano was dragged away by Rio around 15 minutes into their shopping, leaving himself and Nagisa alone. Things were still pretty tense between the two boys after the whole fighting to kill or save their teacher fiasco, but things seemed to be getting better.

Currently they were searching through a shoe store that Nagisa had dragged him into after exclaiming “Oh my god, Karma, what do you mean you only have 3 pairs of shoes?” after he mentioned his barring closet.

His friend was eyeing the boot section, while Karma himself was idly standing next to him. It wasn’t that he had bad taste, he’s just hopeless at clothes shopping. Miss Mitsuki always bought his clothes, and he never bothered to try anything else.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his head when the shorter boy yelled something nearly unintelligible and started to drag him away. For a thin boy, Nagisa sure had a tough grip.

They came to a sudden stop in the middle of an aisle, and a box was shoved into his chest.

“You’re absolutely getting these. You don’t have a choice.” His friend demanded.

Taking a look down, Karma was given a shock. He should’ve expected Nagisa to do something like this. It wasn’t that his friend had bad taste, or that he would look good in them. Quite the opposite actually, his taste fit someone like himself perfectly.

Sitting in his arms was a pair of knee high platform boots.

The kind Nagisa would wear.

“Nagisa, I really don’t think-“

“You’re getting them.”

And the conversation was over just like that. With himself and his friend walking out of the store and meeting with their other two friends. Rio made a sly comment about the boots being just like him, which Karma didn’t understand because, wouldn’t it be just like Nagisa instead? Nevertheless he let it slide.

Karma wasn’t sure how Nagisa convinced him to do this, but it was impressive. The two of them were making their way to school, matching boots on.

God help him, if Asano sees this he might transfer schools.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like short and sweet things like this !! I’ll try and post some more if they keep getting good feedback !


End file.
